


4am on a winter morning

by RunaLiore



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: F/F, Partial Nudity, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaLiore/pseuds/RunaLiore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern-day college AU where Hinoe and Reiko are roommates who are also dating. Takes place late one Friday night/early Saturday morning in Winter, in the dorm they share. In short, Reiko is a jerk who steals the blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4am on a winter morning

“…” It was 4am. It was 4am, and it was freezing. Hinoe started to move but moving made her even colder. When she tried to pull the comforter up around her head, she realized it was gone. Seeing as she hadn’t been wearing anything but her blankets when she went to bed last night, that explained why her back was starting to feel like the arctic tundra. As for the disappearing blanket, she didn’t even have to look to know where that had gone.

“Reiko. Hey, Reiko!” She reached beside her and shook Reiko’s shoulder but she didn’t budge. Then again, who would be able to hear someone whispering to them through three layers of insulated fleece? For a moment, Hinoe was too awestruck to raise her voice. They fell asleep around midnight, huddled up together and cuddling with the blankets very clearly laid around both of them. On top of that, Hinoe had very strategically taken the big spoon position so that she could steal the warmth from Reiko’s back. How Reiko managed to not only steal the blankets but to bundle herself up inside of them like that, all without moving an inch from where she was four hours ago, was a small marvel. A small, absolutely infuriating marvel.

After trying and failing to wake Reiko up with whispers and gentle taps, Hinoe gave up on communication and started picking and tearing at the comforter instead. After shivering for almost a minute she finally dug one corner out from under Reiko’s thighs and she started tugging on it at once. Slowly, she rolled Reiko over like a log and stretched the blanket across the bed, turning and pulling with all the strength in her numb fingers until she finally claimed half of the comforter. Panting, she turned toward the wall to pull away the last inch she needed and the very instant she did that, Reiko rolled over like a spring and wrapped her hands around Hinoe’s stomach. Hinoe tried to move, to twist and shift and turn herself around, but she was captured. Grumbling, Hinoe buried her face in her pillow while Reiko leaned against her back. As she yawned and her eyes grew heavy again, she wondered if Reiko had planned this all along.


End file.
